Running back to you
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Porque cada vez que Jacob intentó seguir con su vida y alejarse, Bella le impidió que lo hiciera. Respuesta al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" foro LOL. Retroceso.


**Disclaimer: Todo de SM.**

**Claim: Jacob/Bella**

**Summary: **_Porque cada vez que Jacob intentó seguir con su vida y alejarse, Bella le impidió que lo hiciera._

**Responde al reto "Palabras para el Recuerdo" del foro El lobo, la oveja y el león.**

**Palabra: Retroceso**

* * *

_Over and over, over and over I fall for you, over and over I try not to. Over and over, over and over you make me fall for you, over and over, over and over, you don't even try to._

_"Over and Over" - Three Days Grace._

**Running back to you**

Jacob pasa la noche en vela sentado en el exterior mirando la luna y asintiendo para sí mismo varias veces mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Ha venido tomando la decisión casi desde que ha vuelto, casi no comprende el extraño deseo de regresar, de torturarse, aún recuerda la imágen de Bella con el vestido blanco y luciendo como, bueno, como una diosa, particularmente no se le olvida la mirada segura y extasiada del vampiro que la llevaba de la mano.

En el día de su boda ambos parecían haber cristalizado sus sueños y el dolor que le había quemado en las entrañas.

Y ahora, a casi un mes del evento, aquí se encuentra él mirando el cielo e intentando convencerse de lo prudente de su nueva decisión. La verdad es que él no tiene cabida en el mundo de Bella, menos ahora que su flamante esposo ha cumplido con sus 'deberes maritales' y le ha hecho un hijo, uno que la está matando, por cierto. Un pequeño monstruo chupasangres. Sacude la cabeza sintiendo el cabello de la nuca erizarse ante la imágen de la inminente destrucción patente en la palidez casi mortal de Bella y las horribles manchas violáceas en su vientre.

Aquí se encuentran él, Leah y Seth haciendo lo que jamás se imaginó: actuar de protectores para las sanguijuelas.

- ¿Vas a quedarte aquí toda la noche? - le interrumpe la voz de Leah, que aparece detrás de unos arbustos.

- Sí - hay cierta desgana evidente en su voz, está cansado, todo lo que está ocurriendo es francamente extenuante.

- Seth y yo haremos un último recorrido, pero hasta ahora todo está tranquilo - le informa ella mirándolo de reojo.

- Gracias, después me haré cargo.

Leah rueda los ojos y se limita a cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, ambos saben que lo más probable es que Jake se quede dormido por falta de sueño o que algo ocurra en casa de las sanguijuelas y él se vea obligado a salir disparado hacia allá para ver que ha ocurrido con su adorada Bella, lo cual en su opinión es puro masoquismo.

Jacob la ve desaparecer de nuevo entre la espesura y un suspiro bajo escapa de sus labios. A veces sería sencillo si pudiera irse, regresar al bosque, de donde nunca debió haber salido. Era más feliz así, actuando por mero instinto, alimentándose si sentía hambre y durmiendo cuando estaba cansado, era mejor para su salud mental pensar como un lobo, observando todo a través de los ojos de un depredador, un protector ocasional, un animal. Dejando de lado su humanidad no tenía que verse acometido por los recuerdos ni por el dolor. Así no tendría que traumarse día tras día preguntándonse si acaso ya había llegado la hora de Bella.

Cuando pasan un par de horas durante las cuales se dedica a reflexionar, entra en fase para hacer el recorrido prometido, uno que al menos le garantice estabilidad emocional por un tiempo, por corto que sea. Respira y solo percibe el aire, el olor de los árboles en el bosque y a tierra mojada y, bueno, la ocasional pestilencia de un vampiro, pero eso es parte del paquete asi que se limita a arrugar el morro en señal de fastidio.

Cuando termine el recorrido sabe bien que sus piernas humanas lo llevaran a la mansión de los Cullen, el lugar al cual ya se ha estado acostumbrando, con todo y lo bizarro que le resulta, demasiado blanco, demasiado ambiente de hospital. Sabe que observara los ojos de los vampiros para cerciorarse de que Bella siga ahí y luego la buscara a ella con la mirada y evaluara los daños que le ha hecho la pequeña aberración durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Y permanecera con ella el resto del día pese a las protestas de la rubia y el desagrado que le provoca el olor.

Y cada minuto que pase ahí, sentado a su lado, sujetando su mano pequeña y blanca; cada instante en que clave sus ojos oscuros en los ojos chocolate que lucen más carentes de brillo que de costumbre, servirá para atormentarlo en el futuro, cuando Bella ya no esté.

A veces, cada vez que da un paso más cerca de la mansión Cullen le gustaría decirle que ese es el adiós, que por el bien de ambos es la última vez que deberían verse. Que no tiene sentido para él seguir atormentándose mientras más se acerque el momento de la partida definitiva, porque aún en el supuesto de que sobreviva al parto y pueda ser convertida, él va a perderla, no podrá volver a ver a Bella sin sentir el deseo de matarla.

Y en las noches eso es en lo que piensa, en decirle adiós, en encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarle el porque tiene que irse.

Y cada vez que entra a verla piensa que ese es el momento, la oportunidad para decirle, se concentra un par de veces e intenta encontrar en su cerebro la forma adecuada de abrir los músculos de la boca para articular un sonido cuando ella se voltea.

- Jake, me alegra tanto verte.

Y es entonces, mientras repara en el brillo repentino en los ojos de Bella y en la sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro, cuando se desmorona, cuando toda su determinación se viene al piso y el se queda clavado mirándola y tomando su mano.

- Lo sé Bells, a mí también.

Y por más que quiera avanzar, Bella Swan (porque no quiere pensar en ella como Cullen) siempre sería su retroceso.


End file.
